


The Chain

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I came up with the idea of the girls with one thing in mind then as I was writing a very different plot came to me, this is a much more plot driven version of their story. It's a parallel canon.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon, Original Female Character & Original Female Character





	The Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea of the girls with one thing in mind then as I was writing a very different plot came to me, this is a much more plot driven version of their story. It's a parallel canon.

The assembled Guardians stood in silence on the ship’s ramp, their collective gaze lingered as gradually Thor walked further into the horizon, his large frame gradually disappearing from view. The blazing sun overhead bathed their surroundings in light with little warmth to accompany it. After another prolonged moment of group silence, Drax spoke. “Where do we go now, Quill?.”

...1 year later

Piloting allowed Rocket and abundance of time to think. Traversing from place to place, finding he and Groot spent more time on board then on solid ground. Yet his mind seemed to always come back to what had been before. The team had formed by chance, they never should have been in the same place. Their first encounter tripping over one another, scraping and eventually leading to their capture. Fate however knew how to get its way. From such odd beginnings they’d come to partake in a battle for the ages. Fighting alongside their new allies and felling the mad Titan. From there they sought out a time displaced Gamora. She was highly skilled at evasion. Somehow managing to just slip through their fingers time and time again.

Tensions rose as frustration built. Frustration leading to conflict and acrimony, Quill growing increasingly distant from his family. The fractures seemed to mirror one of those factoids Quill would spout off on his dumb bands. Rocket scoffed as he dismissed any sentimentality of their demise. If that jackass hadn’t gotten so bound up over a dead girl. Yet he stopped himself. Quill had made his choice, pursuing a ghost. The Gamoras, their Gamora particularly, she’d never gotten that. 

Groot was accustomed to the long stretches of silence when Rocket piloted. The jovial singalongs had been a Quill speciality. He did miss the old group, fleeting messages with Mantis and her sometimes jumbled passed along reports weren’t the same. Sitting beside Rocket, he slowly cast his gaze across the large window. The faintly twinkling stars, bright pin pricks in a canvas of jet black.

Rocket brought the ship down into the landing zone as he’d done umpteen times before. Place to place the routine was the same, they’d put the word around themselves. Former Guardians were in town and willing to take jobs. Pathetic. A part of him continued to wonder what had become of Quill. Silence since he’d departed, not even the Avengers had heard from him, that ruled out a return to earth.

As the ship came to land, it jolted. Rocket jerked and muttered. “Damn it.” Potential repairs would eat into their budget, being stranded briefly had occurred on occasion. Being held for ransom by unscrupulous types only once. Parking while pushing aside concern about the damage. Rocket nodded towards Groot. “Gonna have to pay real close attention down there buddy.” A quiet nod in return.

The place was bad luck, cursed. Rocket was assured of it. The atmosphere was unwelcoming, the looks they received from passers by were harsh yet none confronted them. Rather whispers were passed, irksome though nothing worth fighting over. Rocket walked briskly, Groot easily keeping pace.

In the square, the two girls with a gaggle around them grasped Rocket’s attention then his suspicion. The rustling and passing of paper suggested they were distributing something. Perhaps opportunists who’d gotten wind of their arrival. They were just kids, maybe their parents pushed it. Use them as a cute face and avoid getting a unwelcome reaction. Yet he kept his distance, gesturing for Groot to also halt.

Rocket moved cautiously, trailing closer towards the little girls as he slipped through the crowd. Everyone holding the paper just out of his view he couldn’t peek at it. As he moved closer still, he then emerged. A firm tone, trying not to scare the pair. “Alright girls, what’s going on here?”

Grace flashed a smile, her tone warm. “Hey Rocky.” Yet her companion sharply nudged her and glared. The girl became flustered. “Sorry, too familiar, huh? Uh I’m Grace, this is Debbie.” She gestured to the blonde. Rocket stiffly nodded. Reaching out he snatched at a piece of paper. Narrowing his eyes while reading over it, he balked.

Debbie continued to hurriedly distribute pages, her expression stern while Grace shuffled and meekly looked to Rocket. “We didn’t mean to be any trouble.” Rocket sharply looked back up, an attempt to soften his tone, yet an edge remained to it. “Come on kids, you’re gonna get plenty of trouble here.” Debbie glanced over as she snapped. “What?”

Grace looked between the two as she muttered. “Look we came all this way Debbie.” The blonde shook her head and thrust her hand dismissively. Rocket’s gaze met Graces, she slowly stepped aside. Debbie sighed in annoyance, continuing to quickly hand over leaflet after leaflet. When her waist was grasped by a tendril and she was hoisted off her feet she yelped.

Groot suspended the girl overhead as she protested, sharply lashing out as she shouted. Grace bit her lip and kept pace with Rocket as he led the way back to the ship. Continuing to mutter to himself.

On board, Debbie sat with arms tightly crossed, a glowering glare fixed in place. Grace sighed as she sat beside her sister and held her hands up. “It’s all true, but there’s more to the story.” Debbie slowly nodded as she added. “And you two aren’t helping. Hope you know that.” Rocket bit back on his reaction, only giving a grunt in response. At loggerheads with a pre-teen, he didn’t want to imagine where it’d lead.

Groot held out his palm, smiled and sprouted a small garden. “I am Groot.” A thin smile showed as Debbie’s facade slipped away. “Yeah, it does match my eyes. Cute.” Rocket’s gaze turned to Grace, an expectant look, he couldn’t find the words. Grace tensed as she spoke. “Like I said, there’s a lot we need to tell you but.” Her falling silent left Rocket in intense anticipation, he bounded to his feet, a sharper tone. “Kid, you ain’t leaving till we get a straight answer.” Debbie readied herself to defend Grace, fists clenched. Groot inserted himself between the purr and spoke firmly. “I am Groot.” A long stare exchanged between Debbie and Rocket followed by a mutual nod.


End file.
